RvB 12 Pains of Christmas
by ODSTAnimeWings
Summary: If we didn't put this up now we would have forgot and so another crazy story from our minds has been unleashed upon the world.  What happens when you try to get the RvB cast along with our OCs to sing? You get this a weird crazy fic.


**The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: **

Crystal: *with axe propped against her shoulder and ticked off look* is finding a Christmas tree.

*Caboose is in the background pointing to a palm tree babbling away at Crystal.*

**The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

Shakira: *trying to untangle light* Rigging up the lights

Crystal: *looking like she wants to break something* and finding a Christmas tree.

**The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: **

Rose: Hangovers! *is looking pretty pissed*

Shakira: *is looking rather angry with the lights in her hands* Rigging up the lights

Crystal:*looking extremely ticked off now and grinds out her line* and finding a Christmas tree.

**The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

Church: *scribbling sloppily* sending Christmas cards

Rose: Hangovers *is looking very angry now*

Shakira: *looks like she is going to strangle the lights* Rigging up the Lights

Crystal: *looking like she is gunna murder someone* and finding a Christmas *turns around and yells* Caboose that isn't a pine tree it isn't even a friggen tree at all!

**The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

Sarge: *looking un-concerned* five months of bills

Church: *looking a bit irritated* sending Christmas cards.

Rose: hangovers! *is wanting to strangle someone*

Shakira: *is starting to hate anything bright* Rigging Up The Freakin Lights

Crystal:*has a grumpy look and is holding bombs* and finding a Christmas tree. *turns around and starts chucking the bombs in a certain direction and explosions are heard*

**The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

Doc: *pointing at Griff and making a face* facing my in-laws.

Sarge: *still looking unconcerned* five months of bills.

Church: *is contemplating whether he can kill himself with a pen* I hate those Christmas cards!

Rose: hangovers! * is now sipping beer*

Shakira: *stares at the lights across the room* Rigging up the lights

Crystal:*is slightly happier looking and a slightly charred caboose is behind her* and finding a Christmas tree.

**The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

Griff: *chucks a hand bell into the distance* The Salvation Army.

Doc: *bandaging a burnt Caboose* facing my in-laws.

Sarge: *having fun shooting at the remaining blues* five months of bills.

Church: *is playing with a lighter* sending Christmas cards.

Rose: Oh geez! *is now running out of beer*

Shakira: *is now attempting to get the lights up* Rigging Up the lights

Crystal: *trying unsuccessfully to chop down a tree* and finding a Christmas tree

**The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:**

Kid: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!

Delta: there is a 72% chance of a migraine *York face palms*

Griff: Charities, *turns to Doc*And what'cha mean "YOUR in-laws"! ?

Sarge: *reloads his shotgun* five months of bills.

Church: *starts punching holes in the cards with his pen* Oh, making out these cards.

Rose: Simmons! Get me a beer! *is waveing arms around at Simmons*

Shakira: *has fallen into a pile of lights* Ragging Up These G** D*** Lights

Crystal: *retrieves axe from ground and finally spots a suitable tree.* And finding a Christmas tree

**The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

Dounut: *in tank* finding parking spaces.

Kid: DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!

Delta: 75% percent chance of head ache and riseing *york is pinching the bridge of his nose.*

Griff: Get a job you bum!

Doc: Facing my in-laws

Sarge: *aims at the blues again* Five months of bills.

Church: *starts ripping the cards into pieces* Writing out those Christmas cards.

Rose: hangovers *receives beer from Simmons*

Shakira: *is scowling at the lights around her* Rigging Up Lights

Crystal: *hits the tree and the axe bounces off and slips from her hands flying back to hit caboose* and finding a Christmas tree. Doc! Get over here!

**The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

Lopez: *looking like he is gunna throw something* Las pilas no incluidas. Y el infierno, por qué no? (Translation: Batteries not inculded. And why the hell not?)

Donut: *accidently runs over a car* finding parking spaces.

Kid: Buy me somethin'!

Delta: 85% percent chance of headache *York has an anime tick mark on the side of his head as he refrains from hitting the kid with a punch*.

Griff: Donations,

Doc: *bandaging up Caboose again* Facing my in-laws,

Sarge: *Reloads his rifle* five months of bills.

Church: *starts to burn the card fragments slowly* Yo Ho, sending Christmas cards

Rose: oh geez, look at this! *is stareing into empty beer mug*

Shakira: *starts slowly breaking lights with her hands* Rigging Up The Lights

Crystal: *the axe keeps bouceing off so she goes with the more conventional method of a chainsaw* and finding a Christmas tree.

**The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me: **

Tucker: *flipping through channels* stale TV specials.

Lopez: *is digging through a chest of mechanical parts* Las pilas no incluidas. Y el infierno, por qué no? (Translation: Batteries not inculded. And why the hell not?)

Donut: *Sheila locks on a car as a target* finding parking spaces.

Kid: Mom I gotta go to the bathroom!

Delta: 95% chance of headache *York is hitting his forehead with the palm of his head*

Griff: Charities.

Doc: She's a witch, I hate her!

Sarge: *Stops shooting at the blues for the day* Five months of bills

Church: *breaks the pen cleanly in half and throws it across the room* Oh, I don't even know half these people!

Rose: Who got the toilet paper? *is looking around for some toilet paper to put in bathroom*

Shakira: *starts throwing lights around* Rigging Up The Lights!

Crystal: *halfway through the tree trunk* and finding a Christmas tree.

**The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

The rest of the freelancers: *aiming at the three authors* Singing Christmas carols? No way in hell we're doing that!

Tucker: *still flipping through channels* stale TV specials.

Lopez: *Is trying to make a makeshift battery* Las pilas no incluidas. Y el infierno, por

qué no? (Translation: Batteries not inculded. And why the hell not?)

Donut: *shiela shoots and the car, the warthog, explodes* finding parking spaces.

Kid: Waaaaaaaaaaah!

Delta: 100% percent chance of headache *York is banging his head against a wall*

Griff: *glareing at Doc* Charities

Doc: Gotta make 'em dinner

Sarge: *is cleaning his sniper rifle* five months of bills*

Church:*dumps the remaining ashes and broken pen in a nearby trash can* I'm not sending them this year, that's it!

Rose: SHUT UP, YOU! *shoots person in face*

Shakira: *starts shooting the lights* I Hate These F****** Lights!

Crystal: *finally manages to chop down the tree and it falls over and lands on caboose* and finding a Christmas tree.


End file.
